


The World Screams in Different Colors.

by SatanicAsch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Shenanigans, nsfw sometimes, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAsch/pseuds/SatanicAsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Revised version; Updates whenever I get the chance!)</p><p>	Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You have just finished PACKING your things into an always trusty HASH MAP© brand backpack. You'd never admit it outloud, but this pack is a piece of shit.<br/>Back to the matter at hand, why are you leaving so suddenly? Your BROTHER, DIRK STRIDER, has been missing for 3 months. As you are now, as of today, old enough to leave your DEN to find him. Today is December 3rd, year 946, day BETA.  In other words, it is your BIRTHDAY! However, you don't on celebrating it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi There, Dave Strider!

\--Chapter 1--

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You have just finished PACKING your things into an always trusty HASH MAP© brand backpack. You'd never admit it out loud, but this pack is a piece of shit. The unnecessarily complicated zipper and random amount of pockets makes for a shitty time whenever you have to retrieve anything. 

Back to the matter at hand, why are you leaving so suddenly? Your BROTHER, DIRK STRIDER, has been missing for 3 months. You are now, as of today, old enough to leave your DEN to find him. Today is December 3rd, year 946, day BETA. In other words, it is your BIRTHDAY! However, you don't on celebrating it.

"He was probably gutted and hanged by those demon hunters, Dave.", an all to familiar voice shouts from behind you. "Just stay. Please?"

You let out a deep sigh, turning around to see your long time friend/ex-girlfriend standing in the doorway to your room.

"Sorry, TZ. Some freaky sixth sense shit is tellin' me he's still kickin'. I'll be back busting my sick rhymes with your blind, red-fetish, troll ass in no time flat. And Dirk'll be right there with us, like usual.", You give the smallest grin before turning back to adjust your luggage.

You feel her lean into your, now fully grown, dark-red wings. She makes slow petting movements and ruffles up your soft, downy feathers. You hum lightly in content at the feeling. It'd be a really nice moment if Terezi didn't seem so upset.

"Hey Dave?", she mumbles quietly into your wings. You turn your head towards her, being careful not to misplace your hella SWEET SHADES. "Don't die, okay?"

"Come on, TZ. You know I wouldn't die on you guys. Someones gotta keep that fucking party animal Sollux under control.", You state sarcastically, smirking as she laughs into your feathers.

"I will humbly take this position while you are away, Sir Cherry Feathers! Just leave it to me!", You make the best annoyed face you can at the nickname, but that just causes her to barrel over laughing. You don't have the will-power to keep yourself from letting out a couple small chuckles.

Terezi has always been the friend you could let your guard down around. Not matter what you do, she is always right next to you. No matter how completely insane she is. The two of you had even tried dating before when you were younger. About 16 to be exact. It didn't really work out. Plus you both knew she was in love with someone else. You turn to her and make a diamond symbol with your hands. She smiles softly, razor bladed teeth mostly covered, and returns the gesture.

"But, Dave, I am ser-", Terezi starts before you cut her off.

"Yea, yea TZ. Come back alive! Bring back milk! All the cliche movie things you tell your husband before he goes to the war!", You say with flourish as you pull her onto your bed. She gives you a "light" punch in the stomach as she goes down. Naturally, you cough and fall down. Why the hell are trolls so goddamn strong? She lets out a terrifying, but not unwelcomed, cackling laugh before darting over to riffle through your backpack.

"Yes, David! All the cliche movie things! Minus the dying, of course! Humans seem to do that a lot.", She continues on.

"Thanks, TZ. I really needed that punch in the gut. I also REALLY need you to totally wreck my, for once, organized bag.", You get up from the floor, and adjust your shades. "Don't you have a shitty movie loving, grumpy, troll boyfriend to get back to? Or is it 'matesprite'? Whatever your weird troll lingo from boyfriend is."

"It's 'matesprit', David. Sprite is a delicious human beverage. In which I expect you to bring for me when you come home. Plus, my best CoolKid abandoning us entitles me to a leave of absence!"

"No guilt trips, TZ.", You reply, trying to grab your things out of her hands.

"Did you pack a brush?", She asks, ripping what you took back out of your hands. Oh god, this could go on for hours now.

You pass her a thumbs up.

"Briefs?"

"Boxers, actually."

"Human money?"

"Yes, Mom, or lusus. Whatever your parent was called."

"Water bottles?"

"A thousand times yes, TZ! I am the QUEEN of complete luggage. I even got the airlines approved bottles, Terezi. I gotta sneak my sword by though. Airlines won't have none of that shit.", You state dramatically, jumping onto your single person bed, next to her. "And if I get caught, which would be totally intentional, they'd be like 'WHOA, this guys bring fuckin' swords on the plane? What a badass'.

You look over to TZ, who is now on the floor laughing. So you decide to continue.

"Most losers would bring guns. Or like, a high-tech proton cannon. Aw, I wonder if I could get one of those things. That'd be cool a fuck. The hunters would be like, 'holy shit, high-tech proton cannon. Better go the fuck home'. Then I'll be hunting the hunters, Terezi! Hunting the hunters!", You finish loudly while waving your arms wildly for effect, surely angering Karkat in the living room.

TZ get up from the floor, lifting her glasses to wipe a teal tear from her scarred red eyes.

"Don't make me laugh so hard, Dave. I'm still mad at you for leaving.", She says with a huff, placing a grey hand on your wings.

"Sorry."

"Just, seriously. Be careful. You know the demon hunters have been really active lately.", She continues to pet your wings.

She was right. Reports from "sister" dens have had nothing but death reports from the hunters. Your den is extremely lucky to have no deaths. Probably cause it's an abandon hotel in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere. Looks like some shit out of a post-apoc video game. 

\--DAVE: Tell us some stuff about Demon Hunters and Demons?--

Shit, alright. Demon hunters are exactly what they sound like. They hunt demons, like Terezi and you. Most demon hunters are humans, or trolls, with a grudge against demons. People who refuse to believe some demons don't want violence. And they mostly kill the good demons. You think that the Demon hunters have created more bad demons by killing innocents. Most demons just wanna live without causing trouble and getting murdered. Plus the sweet perks like wings and tails.

The breed of demon you are is Tier 1. The second highest, purest, level of demon genetics. Born into this world as a demon. Offspring of two Tier 1 or Tier 2 parents. Your breed have the heaviest appearance differences from humans. You attributes include: A 17 foot wing span. Your wings can repress into your back with magic. A thin tail, the same color as your wings, with a long, soft tuft of fur on the end. Dual elongated canines. As well as black claws, that you usually file down and cut to make then look just like black painted nails. Your brother, DIRK STRIDER, is the same Tier as you.

Terezi is a Tier 2 breed of demon. A demon born (or hatched) by being given genetics from one base demon. Human Tier 2's are born from a single Tier 1 or 2 parent. Terezi, being a troll, gives her less of the attributes as she would have if she was a pink flesh money like yourself. She just has a black-teal tail and a set of hella sharp teeth.

Your "friend", Sollux is a Tier 3. A troll injected with demon genes in early life, from some crazy troll experiments. He doesn't talk about it much. And he doesn't have any major appearance changes. 

Then there is Aradia, Sollux's 'matesprite'. A Tier 0 demon. These are the strongest demons. The rarest breed and no one really knows how they come into this world. Most people say they crawled out of Hell itself or some lame shit like that. Psh, and you watch adventure movies with her all day. Some omnipotent being she is.

Your den does not accept Tier 4 or Tier 5. Tier 4 is caused from strong negative emotions such as: Hate, greed, desperation, and envy, and these turn the creator of the emotions in themselves into a monster. These demons cause the most trouble. The only noticeable appearance changes are darker eyes and clear lack of humanity. A Tier 5 is the child of a completed Tier 4.

\--Dave: Explain why Trolls are on Earth!--

Pretty sick of explaining shit.

\--Dave: Do it you little prick.--

God damn it! Trolls are on Earth because there shitty planet was overruled by a cookie company and they seek refuge here. 62% of trolls on Earth are demons 'cause shit happens. Blah blah.

"I'd say your packed, David.", Terezi interrupts your inner monologue.

"Oh, I see. You want me gone now, eh TZ?", You smirk. "Guy can't even talk to the voice in his head with out his hot space babe shoving him out the the door."

"Dave-"

"No, TZ. I can see you no longer want me here.",

"DAVE!-"

"I just have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. Did you touch my wiener, Terezi? DID YOU?!", You ask, completely serious and stoic.

She is now on the floor again, clutching her stomach and cackling away like a maniac. Everyone's probably pissed off at you two.

"TEREZI! Please, SHUT THE FUCK UP!", You hear Karkat shout from the living room. Oops.

"Sorry, Karkles!", She yells back.

"And don't call me that!", He growls. "It's degrading!"

You just smile and grab your HASHMAP© backpack and throw it over your shoulder. Damn, you are gonna miss these guys. How lame is that?

\--Dave: Introduce Den members!--

Fine, fine. Besides TZ, Dirk, and yourself there is, Sollux, Aradia and Karkat. Sollux really like computer shit and he's a huge bipolar nerd. Aradia is really sweet and loves adventure. She is always flying around and slightly beyond your densite, picking up skulls and fossils. It's a shame she couldn't become a professional archaeologist. Karkat isn't even a demon. He was kicked out of troll culture 'cause he doesn't fit the hemocaste or something stupid like that. Your den is basically a bunch of weird misfits.

"Alright assholes. I gotta head out.", You speak loudly to your family. That's really what they are to you. You've known 'em since you could remember.

"Good riddance, asshole. Don't get fucking murdered.", Karkat shouts.

"Awe, I'll miss you too, Karkles!~", You smirk, "You sure you don't wanna admit your undying love to me before I go?"

His face flushes completely red, and he is suddenly extremely interested in the previews before the movie.

"Be careful, Dave. I've seen how merciless those so-called "Exorcists" can be.", Aradia speaks beside you, walking with you to the door. Her translucent pixie wings just touching the edge of your feathered ones.

"I know. I'll try to be back as soon as possible, with Dirk in tow. Bye Aradia. Later TZ."

"See you later, Dave.",

"See you soon, Mr. Cherry Feathers!"

"Get going asthhole.", Sollux yells from his bedroom doorway, clearly having just woken up being as he was covered in slime.

You grab your hoodie from the door way and open the door. After you step out, you expand your wants fully, cracking them and warming up the lithe muscles.

"Later!"

And with that, you kick off the ground. Using the wind current to get you higher and up to full speed, the winter chill already harsh and freezing up your muscles. 

"REMEMBER TO CONTACT US ON PESTERCHUM WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE!", Terezi shouts from behind you.

You look at your phone quickly. Fuckin' four AM. You'll make your first stop in about 14 hours. What a fucking mess.

\--Dave: Be the Exorcist girl!--

You are now JADE HARLEY! Self pro-claimed demon exorcist extraordinaire! Right now you are with you loving "uncle", JAKE ENGLISH, at the BAR. He is much more like a cousin or older brother to you. 3 days ago it was both of your birthdays! And everyone is still celebrating. You turned 18 years old and Jake turned 21.  
However you are extremely concerned that your close friend, ROXY LALONDE, and Jake have entered a drinking contest... Quite some time ago... And they are still at it! You want to go to the hotel, tired of being in this sweaty bar. At this rate, I'd take a miracle to get you to ever step foot in one again! But someone needs to take these two home, and only you are here to do it.  
Rose, Fef, and Eridan left 45 minutes ago. John left 15 minutes ago and Jane never even bothered to leave the damned hotel room! Now you're all by yourself, with two plastered teammates.

\--Jade: Be the grown-up?--

Damn right you will be!

You stomp over to the two remaining members of your unit in the bar, boots making echos on the tavern walls. Some people turn to look at you, or holler but you don't really care about that.

"Jake, Roxy. Lets go back to the hotel. You can always drink more some other day!", you state with as a much authority as you can. Which isn't much...

"Just a bit longer, Jade dear.", He slurs.

"Pleeease, Jadey!", Roxy yells, a bit to loudly.

Ugh, they are being such babies. 

"Not a little longer, now!", you grab both of them and begin to haul their drunk butts up. "It's already after 6! We have work tomorrow, you know!" 

"Nooo....", Roxy whines uselessly, fighting against your iron grip.

"From now on, I'm setting a curfew for you two!" Jake and Roxy just groan and allow themselves be toted along, stumbling and tripping as you tug them.

While bringing your precious cargo to the hotel, you take the time to look around the town. It's mostly composed of average sized, dark wooden buildings. White covers the entire townscape. giving it an even more rustic look. You'd love to take the time to draw it later. It's very quaint and cinematic. The entire town looks like and old western movie, but more snow. Way more snow.

You let go of the two drunks (they just kinda drop into the snow) to pull your mitten out of your pockets, suddenly feeling the chill of the air freeze down to your bones. The barren snow-y landscape is the opposite of your nice always-spring island! You really don't like the cold, actually. As pretty as it is. It was fun at first, but now its just damp. And cold. And you don't like it!

You couldn't imagine having to chase down a demon in this thick snow. You'd freeze in a few seconds. Your rifle would probably not even work.

\--Jade: Share your opinion on demons?--

Gladly! 

Demons are awful! They had killed John's dad, Jake's grandma, Jane's dad, and your grandpa during a family reunion! You were only 5 at the time. You'll never forgive them. You and your family have trained for a while to hunt demons professionally. Getting contracts from private companies and the Government alike. You guys are still pretty new at it, but you have had a few cases on Tier 4 & 5 demons in residential areas. You've never seen Tier 3 to 0. Yet.

After a while you had teamed up with the Lalonde's. You don't really know much about their pasts but Rose is a demonology expert and Roxy is good with a gun... When she's not completely intoxicated. But she is still really sweet!

And a few weeks ago, you had teamed up with Eridan and Feferi. They are the first trolls you had ever seen. Feferi is really nice and you share a lot of the same interests. She is also the highest blooded troll on the hemocaste! She ran away from Alternia after a friend of her's was banished for being a mutant, but apparently she hasn't seen him since. Eridan had followed her to Earth. Eridan.. You get along less with him. He is usually complaining or quiet. When he doing neither of the two, he is roleplaying with Roxy. You're sure he could be really sweet, if he wanted to be.

This is your first mission with Fef and Eridan. At a warehouse, owned by Jane, your family had built a very high-tech demon trap. It is a one way in no way out deal. You're not very sure how it works.. 4 months ago, it registered a Tier 3 demon. 3 months ago, it registered a Tier 1 demon! Both are still inside it as far as the readings show, and somehow not starved to death. Unfortunately, you were at the other side of the world, on a mission, when it registered. It's been a slow, and stressful journey back. But it is still exciting! Think of the things you could figure out from it! Examinations to be had, dissections to be done!

\--Jade: Enter hotel!--

Oh, you're at the hotel already? Time flies when you're talking to the voice in your head!

You step through the front door, checking behind you to see if those two overgrown kids are behind you... Yep! They are. Jake takes the elevator while you and Roxy take the stares, for some reason.

"Just a few more days and we'll be at the warehouse!", you hear Jane speak through the door. 

You slide the key card in and crack the door open to see Jake is already laying down on the bed. Everyone is scattered throughout the room. Eridan is reading a book on demons, undoubtedly belonging to Rose. Rose herself is laying down on one of the large white beds, writing in a purple-binded journal. Roxy goes to lay down next to Jake while Jane sighs at their behaviour, quickly chastising them before resuming explaining Feferi about the warehouse. 

As you start taking off you heavy boots, John jumps up from behind the door and screams "boo" in your ear. You trip over the laces on your boots, bringing John down with you.

"AHH!", You shout, hitting him on the back of his head and arm. "Don't do that, jerk!"

"I was just playing, Jade! Stop hitting me.", He gasps out from in between laughs.

You glare at him, pushing him further onto the floor before lifting yourself up. You go over to your bed and grab your bag that you'd left there eariler in the day. Remebering your plans to draw the town, you decide that is precisely what you are going to go do.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air!", You notify the room, slipping on a pair of combat boots in favor of the winter boots you'd been wearing prior.

"Okay, Jade. Please be careful!", Jane shouts you before you shut the door.

\--Jade: Draw!--

Okay! You pull out your average-sized sketch pad from your amazing BOARDGAME© brand backpack. Your drawings are awful, but your family likes them at least!

You wipe of some snow from a near by bench with your backpack and prepare to sit down. You quickly flip through the used pages, smiling as you see the improvement from your old work to your newer work.

You look around for anything that catches your eye to draw. First you see a cute blood-red colored bird, and make a quick sketch that ends up looking more like a deformed blob. After that you draw a few of the building, and even some of the people! You continue doodling until your pencil is abruptly ripped from your hands. You look at your hand in shock, wondering what just happened before it registers that something just took your pencil.

"Hey!", You yell angrily, looking down.

Your face softens as you see it is just a puppy. It's fur is a brilliant snow-white, and it's kinda hard to see him in this weather. He has bright green eyes and a green-tinged nose. He yaps at you before running off, your pencil being crushed in his mouth.

"Hey! Give that back!", you chase him, shouting and probably looking a little more than crazy. 

He suddenly stops and you give him a confused glance before you end up colliding head first with something and head crashing to the floor. Someone, not something, you take note, feeling there bony shape as you just kinda lay on top of them. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!", You look up to the person you just accidentally assaulted. Whoa.

He had stark blond hair, moving down into his face. He was wearing sunglasses, slightly tilted on his face from the fall. Who the hell wears sunglasses in the weather?

He offers you and hand to get up after he awkwardly wiggled out from under you. You take it, then further embarass youself by noticably looking him over.

He had a simple red hoodie on with a wear gear symbol right in the center in his chest, and a pair of dark wash skinny-jeans on and a pair of maroon converse. the only thought that manages to come to mind was that is no clothing for this weather!

"Shouldn't you be dressed warmer?", you say out loud, intending only speak that in your head. You quickly pull your hands up to your mouth and you flush bright red, if the cold didn't make you do that already.

"Nah, I'm dressed perfect for the weather. Practically like a fresh spring day to me." He smirks, and oh dear he is attractive.

He bends down, pulling the pencil out of the puppy's mouth and handing it back to you. "Sorry 'bout the dog spit."

"Oh, is the puppy is yours?", You ask, taking the drool-soaked pencil and tossing it into your backpack.

"Not really, he just keeps following me.", he said, picking up the pup and ruffling its fur.

You take notice that the blonde guy kinda looks kinda nervous. Like he is hiding something, or maybe he's just not used to taking with people? You find it in your heart to overlook this because you just can't stop looking at every other physical feature on him.

"Does he have a name?", you ask, pointing at the puppy.

"Nope. If I name it, I'll get attached.", he holds the pup out like a doll.

"How about Becquerel, then?", The name belonged the author of one of your science books. It's been stuck in your head for a while. "So he can forever be your doggie?"

"Kinda a weird name.", He grins uneasily. He has a slight accent you can't place. "But you can have him if you want. Not like I need a dog."

"I might just take you up on that offer, but for now, he seems to have found his love for you.", you say, like you actually know what you are saying. 

He just looks at you funny, before shifting his glance to everything but you.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Jade Harley! Here I was trying to convince you to keep a dog and I never even introduced myself!", you stick a mitten-clad hand out. "So what's your name?"

He looks around, anxious.

"Dave Strider.", he hesitantly shakes your hand.

In a sudden burst of confidence, you asked the question that would make you life to be a living hell.

"So, Dave Strider, How 'bout a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Jade Harley, and you are now mentally slapping yourself in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The homestuck skin isn't working for some reason ;c. Sorry for this being so late though, than you for your patience.

\--Be Dave. --

You now become Dave, and you have followed Jade Harely around this rather small town for no less than 25 minutes. She insists on taking you out for a drink. Isn't the guy supposed to offer that? All you know about humans is from movies and word of them brutally hunting your kind. Jade however, seems pretty harmless. She has a very bright and passionate personality that kinda reminds you of Aradia. From what you have heard out of her as she rambles, she is smart as fuck. Interested in all kinda of shit you don't even know. Anything ranging from hardcore science to animals to plants and gardening, Jade Harley was the fucking master of knowledge. She also managed to cram a lot of information into such a short time. 

The downside to this masterful mind was she has no sense of direction. Well, as far as you could tell at least. 

"You know-", You begin to speak but she cuts you off. 

"No, no. I can find it! I was just there earlier with my party...", She trails off into deep thought while you focus on the "BAR & GRILL" sign on top of a tall building, that was only a few minutes away. 

Deciding not to try to mention it again, you continue to follow her. 

You also take her thinking time as a opportunity to look her over appearance. This is your first time being so close to a human. While your mission is for Dirk, this is also a fantastic chance for information. What coolkid wouldn't take the time to check out pretty ladies? The neighboring dens would appreciate the notes you may or may not physically write down, you don't have a pencil. 

Also, the losers at your den don't give two literal shits about humans besides if they act good in a movie or if they are shoving weapons in their face. 

Jade was a bit on the short side, compared to yourself that is. She was AT LEAST a head shorter than you. She was very tan, actually more like extremely tan, like she spent most of her time living in the warmest of suns. Her black hair was long and looked like it had a soft, thin texture. It was also a complete mess, the wind must have gotten the best of it. She wore a heavy winter jacket, jeans, and boots. All in shades if green, blue, and black. She also had what looked like a smaller red jacket under her heavier one. Her cheeks and nose where totally red, or as clear as the shade could be on her dark skin and her slight buck teeth where very prominate while she bit her lower lip, hopelessly mapping through her head. 

She must have noticed you looking her over because flushed red even further than one would think possible and turned her back to you, nervously mumbling about something. 

\--Dave: Be Jade, she's more interesting.--

\--fuck you--

You are Jade Harley, and you are now mentally slapping yourself in the face. You manage to keep a map of an ENTIRE ISLAND in your head but this small town was impossible. Snow keeps getting in your eyes and in your hair, and having Dave right there was flustering you. You don't want to look like an idiot! 

Speaking of Dave, you break your thoughts to see what he is doing. Only to find him looking at you, his head slightly cocked and Bec hanging out on his shoulder. You turn away and mutter to yourself about the steps you took earlier to the bar, feeling rather embarrassed. Part of it was the fact that a boy was looking you over, the other larger part was that you have dragged this poor guy around in the frigid cold while you hopelessly rack your mind for directions. 

Newly dubbed Bec's bark draws you back from your thoughts as he jumps out of Dave's backpack and on to your shoulder. 

He yaps once before digging into backpack. He pops his head back out, your pencil-case clamped in his muzzle. Before you can tell Bec to drop it, he jumps off your shoulder and begins to run. You rush after him, shouting at Bec to give you back the case.

You spot him sitting down in front of the bar, tail wagging a mile a minute and your bright blue pencil-case in front of him. Grabbing the pencil-case and giving the puppy a pat on the head, you look over to Dave with a pouty face.

"I can't believe a puppy is a better navigator than me.", You huff, giving Dave a glare when he chuckles a little.

Pushing the bar door open and holding it for Dave, waiting a moment for him to hide Bec in his own backpack. It's weird how comfortable you feel around someone you just met. You feel like he is a good person though, and your senses are always right! 

\--Jade: Enter the bar.--

You enter the bar behind Dave. He tosses the pack containing Bec over his shoulder, and you follow him over to a comfy booth in the middle row and back of the building. A waitress comes by and places a menu down for you both and asks you for drink orders. You order a scotch on the rocks and a half slab of pork ribs. Dave looks confused at his menu for a moment the just states a burger and "whatever she got for the drink". The waitress leaves you and Dave to go get your drinks and give the food order. 

"So, Dave Strider, what do you do for a living?", You ask, moving to sit on your legs, a habit you never lost. 

"I make music, not to say that gets me anywhere.", He gives a small smirk at the end. "But I mix the illest, unreal beats."

"Oh cool! I play the bass! I've tried to learn the flute but it is so dang hard!", You state, replaying the many times Jane or John had come up to your room and asked you to stop playing. 

"Yea, instruments are a pain."

You sit in silence of a moment, thinking of questions. Looking around between Dave, the little ads on the tablet for various promotional deals, and the other patrons. 

"Do you have any family?", You ask curiously. 

"A brother.", He says after moment. 

"No parents?"

"They--", His answer is interrupted by a stock text message noise from his pocketed phone you now know he has.

\--Dave: Answer your messages.--

You have no choice but too. If you don't it's non-stop rancorous trolls spamming you. Chumps as far as the eye can see.

 

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] \--

GC: 3V3RYTH1NG OK4Y, COOLK1D?

GC: HURRY UP 4ND 4NSWER!

TG: yea everythings cool

TG: 100% forgot about this shitty program

TG: i was gettin ready to write letters to you guys n shit

TG: now i must toss all my hard written letters

TG: writing is not as easy as you think it is tz

GC: 1 C4NT 3V3N WR1T3 >;]

TG: oh yea blindness and all that

TG: hold on i could have fuckin sworn you wrote something before

TG: yea you write jams and things on shitty but yet amazing gifs

TG: and you make comics

TG: so you can write

TG: you are capable of writing just incase you forgot

GC: D4V3 YOU 4R3 BOR1NG M3 >;P

TG: what a travisty i deeply regret any action that may have caused anything that wasnt entertaining for you

TG: wait what time is it

GC: SOM3WH3R3 4ROUND 14M

TG: 14m isnt a time tz

TG: stop typing like a 12 year old who has just discovered the internet

GC: SORRY YOUR H1GHN3SS!

GC: it is around 1am

GC: 1S TH4T B3TT3R? >:]

TG: much better but im busy tz go to fucking sleep

TG: karkats gonna wake up and bitch at you

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] --

GC: D4V3!!!!!

GC: D4MN 1T

\----

 

"Who was that?", Jade ask curiously, leaning over the table. 

"Frenzied chums pestering me."

"You use pesterchum? Gimme your phone.", Which is, you guess, another term for "I am about to take the phone from your hands."

She grabs the phone out of your hands and begins messing around with your pesterchum account. 

"What are you doing?", You ask, looking over to see what she is doing. 

"Putting in my handle.", she states, handing your phone back to you. 

"gardenGnostic, eh? Lame name."

"Oh shut up.", Jade pushes your shoulder from across the table.

At some point while you where writing the waitress brought your drinks. The smell repulsed you instantly, burning your sensitive nostrils, and you settled on drinking the water she placed down with the foul amber liquid. Jade noticed and giggled at your aversion of it, making you feel a bit nervous.

You slide the beverage over to her with one finger, since you aren't going to drink it. 

\-- Dave: Fast forward.--

It is now about 3 am, Bec is happily munching away at leftovers, you are full and relaxed. There is only one issue. Jade Harley is totally bombed. There are exactly 8 empty glasses on the table and 1 half empty one in the hand of said bombed lady. 

You gentle coerce the glass from her hand, sliding it to the far end of the table, while trying to keep the babbling and giggling Jade in front of you managed. And your body decided to make it looked like the most awkward display ever. 

She said something about a group, maybe you could contact them? 

You ask her for her phone and she only giggle and moved to hide it from you. Somewhat of a battle engages for her phone as she dances about in the booth away from you, while you kinda just reach for it. People start looking your way, either scoffing and giving an annoyed eye roll at you two, or chuckling at your poor attempts or Harley's antics. Maybe both.

After a bit she graciously drops her phone into the center of her shirt, phone now happily nestled in between her breasts. Well fuck. You're not going to reach your hands into her shirt for her phone like some grubby asshole, as much as you'd probably enjoy it. Jade Harley, you drunken mastermind. 

Sighing in defeat, you walk over to the bartender, a weird-looking burly guy, and ask him for a good place to stay with Harley 'till you find her party. 

He just lets out an annoyed grunt and tells you that there is a couple of rooms available upstairs, so to save yourself the trouble of lugging a drunken Jade, you book a room. 

Well, you still had to lug her anyways. It turns out she could barely stand without falling over. To make it worse, you have to lug her upstairs. You can practically hear the mocking voices behind you as you lift up the shockingly heavy and giggling Jade Harley and begin the hazardous trek up the creaky wooden stairs. 

-Dave: Enter shitty room-

The trek up the stairs wasn't as terrible as you assumed it would be, you had almost tripped backwards onto your ass on the last step but managed save yourself. You take that as the irony gods just having a grand-ass time fucking with you.

The room wasn't too terrible. It had a full-sized bed with cheap, thin floral print comforter and an equally cheap loveseat. You drop the still chuckling Jade Harley down gently on the bed while you walk over to the uninviting loveseat. Well, at least the room was dark which made it easier on your sensitive eyes.

You splay out on the couch, legs hanging over the edge and using the armrest as a pillow. Damn, your neck would hurt in the morning. You didn't realize how tired you actually where, relaxing instantly into the hard surface of the loveseat. The powers you are using to keep your demon features hidden, which is just basically magic, is leaving you feeling extremely stiff. Fuck, your wings would feel creaky and sore as all hell when you start flying again tomorrow. And your poor tail is suffocated from being concealed beneath fabric for hours. 

You could pass out now if you really wanted to, but your mind was still spinning from the events of today. You really enjoyed today. It wasn't what you thought it would be. Jade was awesome, you'd never met a human in person and it this really could not have been a better experience. 

You understand how dangerous it is to be around her though. For both her and yourself. Humans really did smell incredible. You wouldn't want to accidentally eat Jade in a moment of lost consciousness. Which is a thing that happens. Though eating humans is pretty frowned upon in demon society. Draws too much attention.

You look over to see Bec weaseling out of your backpack and now jumping up onto the bed, barely being able to climb up with tall sides. The bed, however, was surprisingly lacking in the "Jade Harley" department.

You jolt up, looking around the small room for said girl. She was standing on the far side of the nightstand, slowly slinking her way towards the bathroom.

"You okay, Harley..?", You ask, now sitting on the edge of the sofa and ready to help if needed. 

"I need to get some water..", she replies tiredly, you notice her eyes are only half-open.

"You should have just asked me to get it.", You replied kindly, standing up and walking into the bathroom. 

There where a couple plastic cups right beside the sink. You grab the top one and turn on the tap. Tapping your fingers against the counter as you wait for the cup to fill, you look back into the room to check on everything. 

Jade was now sitting on the loveseat, slumping down sleepily onto the armrest. You flick off the tap and quietly walk over to her. 

"Jade. Hey Jade.", You say softly, tapping her on the arm. 

"Mhhm?", the black-haired girl replied. 

"I got you a cup of water.", You hand it to her. 

She mumbles a cheery "thanks" and sips on it lightly. 

You co-erse her back to the bed and laid her down on it, placing the water next to her on the nightstand. As you go to walk back to the loveseat, Jade grabs your hand and mutters another soft "thank you". 

Yea, today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for sex and violence in the next chapter. 'Till next time. -Asch

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooo I gave Bec to Dave.


End file.
